Taken
by plimzwibble
Summary: The two things that Arthur cares most for in the world are taken from him and he will do whatever it takes to get them back. Arthur/Gwen Arthur/Merlin friendship
1. Chapter 1

Arthur was sitting in his chambers waiting for Merlin. He was always late so Arthur thought nothing of it. He was staring out his window hopping to catch a glimpse of Guinevere. He began to think of her and how complicated there whole situation was, but it was getting a bit easier now that Arthur was Prince Regent. There relationship was becoming a little bit more open. Arthur snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door to his chambers open.

"Sire," a court messenger said. This was not who Arthur was expecting and it caught him off guard. "I have a message for you from Gauis."

" What is it?" Arthur asked, he was worried now. He felt that there was something wrong because if Gauis had needed him why hadn't he just sent Merlin.

" He requests your presence in his chambers. He says that it is urgent and of the utmost importance.

"Thank You." Arthur said and he left his chambers and walked swiftly to the court physician's chambers which were on the other side of the castle. When he got there he entered without knocking. "What is it Gauis?"

Gauis was sitting at the table in the middle of the room staring blankly at a piece of paper in his hand. But before Gauis could respond to Arthur the door burst open again. Elyan, Gwen's brother, was now standing next to Arthur.

" What happened?" Elyan said looking from Arthur to Gauis and noticing that they both shared his worried expression.

"Read this." Gauis said and he shoved the piece of paper that he was reading into Arthur's hands, who then read it aloud.

" Dear Arthur,

HA! I have taken the two things that mean the most to you! I think that I will keep them unless you come on your own to seek me. If you do not come to me within the next four days, I will end the lives of your beloved Guinevere and Merlin. I suggest that you not try and trick me in anyway, because if my scouts report to me that you do not come alone I will kill them both. Do not try and cross me Arthur Pendragon!

King Alined"

" Oh God!" Elyan said.

Arthur stood frozen in his place. He couldn't believe the words that he had just read aloud. Merlin wasn't just his manservant. Sure that is how he had started out, but the two had grown so much and they were now best friends even if Arthur didn't want to admit it. Guinevere was his life, his everything. Arthur didn't know what he would do if anything ever happened to her.

Arthur finally snapped out of his trance and looked at Gauis and Elyan. They were both staring at him as if they were waiting for him to make the first move. They were both waiting for him to say or do something. Arthur thought for a moment before he spoke.

" I will set out now. I will go alone. Gauis can you give me a few strength and healing potions just to be safe?" Arthur asked and Gauis nodded. "Good. Elyan you go get Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine, and Percival. Tell them what is going on. You will all come after me in two days time. It takes two days ride to get to Alined's kingdom. I shall arrive there by Wednesday, you shall all arrive on Friday. Four days must mean something to him. You must do your best to stay out of site! Be careful!"

Elyan nodded and ran from the room without another word. Arthur stared at Gauis who was making him potions. He felt like he should say something to the old man but he didn't know what.

"Sire you will need food and supplies." Gauis said sensing Arthur's uncomfortableness.

" Right I will go do that now. Will fifteen minutes be time enough for you to prepare the potions?" Arthur asked. Gauis nodded not looking up from his work and Arthur tore out of the room.

15 minutes later Arthur returned with a bulging pack filled with food and blankets. He had also put on his armor and his sword belt. He set the pack down on the floor for a moment while Gauis handed him the potions.

" Here you are Sire."

" Thank you Gauis." Arthur said while he stuffed them safely in his pack he gathered his things and turned to leave.

" Arthur," Gauis said. Athur stopped but didn't turn to face Gauis. " Please get them back. Please try, promise me you will do anything you can."

" I promise." Arthur said and he left the room and embarked on his solitary journey to King Alined's land.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed my first chapter! I appreciate it this is only my second fanfiction story!

"Gwen! Gwen! Guinevere!" Merlin said loudly shaking his friend. They were in a cell in the dungeons of some castle. Gwen was lying unconscious on the cold hard ground. Merlin continued to shake her until she finally opened her eyes and looked at him with a confused expression.

" Merlin? What is going on?" She said looking around. "Where are we? What has happened?"

"Well it seems to me that we have been kidnapped for some reason. And I assume since it is you and I who have been taken that this whole thing has something to do with Arthur." Merlin said. "I can understand why someone would take you. A few people must know of the relationship between you two, or at least assume. But why would they take me I am just Arthur's manservant."

"Merlin you and I both now that you are far more to Arthur than just his manservant. Whoever has taken us must know that and of my relationship with Arthur. Still not very many people know of that yet. Whoever has us must have somebody inside of Camelot who knows of our relationship and your friendship with Arthur." Gwen concluded.

Merlin nodded his head but said nothing else. He surveyed the cell. It was small, and there was a dirty and ripped mattress on the ground by a wall with a small window at the top of it. Merlin looked at the metal bars that held the two of them in the cell. Merlin knew that one simple spell would knock down the bars, but Gwen was with him and she knew nothing of his magic. He sat contemplating whether or not to tell her. He figured that it was the only way that they were going to get out of there.

"Guinevere." Merlin said in a serious voice.

"Yes," Gwen answered looking at Merlin with a wondrous expression on her face. Merlin very, very rarely used her full name. When he did it was usually because he had something important to tell her.

"I have something to tell you. You have to promise me that you will keep an open mind, and you must promise me that you will never tell Arthur. He cannot know until the time is right, and the time is definitely not right." Merlin said, his voice still thick with seriousness.

"I promise Merlin, but what is that you cannot tell Arthur?" Gwen said, now she was extremely curious.

Merlin took a deep breath before saying the three words that he had so longed to share with someone. Gwen looked at him expectantly.

"I have magic." he said simply.

Guinevere stared at Merlin as if she hadn't heard him. She had known Merlin for so many years now and she had never suspected that he may be hiding this extraordinary gift. After she got over the shock of finding out the Merlin had magic, she found herself growing angry with him.

"Why didn't you tell me Merlin? Can you not trust me? Did you think that I would tell someone?" Gwen said angrily. Merlin gave a sigh of relief that all she was feeling was anger.

"It is not that I couldn't trust you Guinevere, I just didn't think that it was the right time for me to tell anyone who worked in the castle. I was afraid to tell you Gwen, I thought that you might hate me if I revealed myself to you. I thought that you didn't like magic, because of what happened to your father, and because of Morgana." Merlin said embarrassed that he had thought those things.

"Merlin, I know that you are not like Morgana. She chose to use her gift for evil, and I know that because you are still in Camelot and still working in the castle that you use your gifts for good." Gwen said comfortingly. "Why can't you tell Arthur? Do you really think that he would turn you over to Uther?"

"I do not think that he would, but I think that it isn't the right time. It is my destiny to protect him without him knowing about until he is the king, but that is a conversation for another time. How about I get us out of here?" Merlin said, not feeling like explaining everything to Gwen yet.

" That would be nice." Gwen said with a smile.

Merlin looked at the bars that held them in their cell and concentrated really hard. He focused on them being ripped from their hinges and falling to the floor, allowing them safe passage out of the cell. He then said an incantation.

"Briseadh síos." His eyes turned yellow, but the bars of the cell did not break down. Merlin tried again, and nothing happened.

"Merlin, why isn't it working?" Gwen asked worried now.

"I do not know. These bars must be fortified with some sort of enchantment that won't let them be broken down magically." Merlin said, his voice echoing the worry in Gwen's.

" So now what do we do?" Gwen asked.

"Now you two are going to come with me. I really would not have ever thought that you of all people would have magic Merlin. But I suppose it does make sense. Hello Guinevere, it has been to long." Said a very familiar voice. They both turned and saw a tall women with long dark hair, dressed in an elegant black gown was staring at them.

"What on earth do you want?" Gwen asked.

"All in good time Gwen." Morgana said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, story alerted and favorited this story, please keep reviewing! The reviews make my day!**

**I DO NOT OWN MERLIN**

****

Gwen and Merlin stared at Morgana in silence while she withdrew a key and unlocked the cell. They both hesitated before exiting the cell and joining there former friend. Morgana kept looking at Merlin in disbelief, although she had never guessed that he possessed the same gifts that she did, she had to admit that it made perfect sense. That is the reason that Merlin had been able to foil all of her and Morgause's plans to take the throne.

"This way, keep up now, you wouldn't want to get lost would you?" Morgana asked with a smirk.

She was leading them through a series of dark and dank passageways that lead to the main part of what Merlin and Gwen had assumed was a castle. When the were out of the passageways that lead away from the tunnels they followed Morgana through the maze of hallways in the main castle. Morgana stopped before a set of double doors that looked as if they were made of oak. She nodded to one of the two guards at the door and they opened it for her and Merlin and Gwen followed her inside.

"My Lord, I have the prisoners here for you." Morgana said to Alined.

They had just entered what was apparently the throne room of King Alined's castle. He was a lavish throne in the center of the room flanked by two guards. To his left and slightly behind a bit was an empty throne almost as lavish as the King's, in the same spot on the right side sat an identical throne and in it sat a perfectly alive and healthy Morgause. The guards came in after Morgana and held Merlin and Gwen's hands behind their backs, so that the could not move. Once the two of them were properly secured Morgana made her way to the throne to Alined's left and sat down.

"Well, Merlin, Guinevere, I do hope that your accommodations have been satisfactory." Alined said with a laugh. "No? Well isn't that just to bad?"

"Why have you taken us here?" Merlin asked. He knew that the answer had something to do with Arthur, but he wanted to know exactly what is was that Alined wanted.

"Why? Well it seems pretty obvious to me, you are both very close to Prince Arthur are you not. The Lady Morgana has told me so, and I trust her as a highly reliable source." Alined said.

"What do you need with Arthur?" Gwen asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Oh Gwen, are you worrying about your precious prince? I am afraid that Merlin's magic will not get him out of this one." Morgana said from the chair.

"What is this, the serving boy has magic?" Alined asked shocked.

"Merlin? Merlin has magic sister?" Morgause said speaking up for the first time.

"Indeed, he is the reason that all of our plans thus far have failed. I cannot believe that we did not see it sooner, it makes sense, does it not?" Morgana asked her sister.

"Indeed it does sister." Morgause said.

"Well this just changes everything doesn't it," Alined said. " We must put magical protections up around their cell and either Lady Morgana or Lady Morgause must be with them when they are being transported. It is imperative that we keep them here until Arthur arrives." Alined finished.

Gwen looked up at Alined and took a deep breath before speaking her next words.

"And what do you think will happen if Arthur does show up, do you just think he will do what ever you want him to?" Gwen said icily.

Alined stepped down from his throne and made his way over to Guinevere. He stopped right in front of her face. She spat at him. He lost it then he slapped Gwen hard across the face, not once but twice. She had a large red mark across her face.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way! How dare you spit at me! You are just a serving girl, what Arthur sees in you I will never understand."

"That is because love is clearly beyond your comprehension, Sire." Gwen retorted.

"Take the magic boy back to the cell they were in before. Take the serving girl to the cell next to his. Give her the usual prisoner, treatment. Do everything that you would normally do, except you must keep this one alive she will be very important." Alined said. The guards dragged Merlin and Guinevere off, Alined tacked on as if an after thought. "You there, tell them to give both of the prisoners the same punishment for speaking out of term."

With that a knight ran off after the guards to inform them of their kings wishes. Once he had run from the room, Alined made his way back to his throne. He looked at both Morgana and Morgause.

"I think that Arthur will be very ready to listen to me when he sees the state of his precious lover and friend after the get punished. Although I think that Merlin may prove to be very useful to us, my Lord." Morgause said.

"How do you mean?" Morgana said.

"Once we kill Arthur and Guinevere, Merlin can join us."

"Sister, I hardly think that Merlin would ever join us let alone after killing his to best friends."

"Well, I was not planning on giving him a choice in the matter." Morgause said with a smirk.

"You two really are devious" Alined said.

****

**I know that that chapter wasn't great and kinda boring but I needed a filler chapter. The next one will be better I promise. Thanks for reading! Please review, I love constructive criticism**. =)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! It has been a long time since I updated this story, I know and I am sorry but I have been working on other stories and I couldn't think of what to do with this one but I finally updated. Please review and enjoy!

**_I DON'T OWN MERLIN_**

* * *

><p>Merlin was shoved into the cell that he had recently vacated and he could Gwen being shoved into the cell next to him. The cell door closed with a bang and they were left alone in their cells before the punishment began. Merlin decided that he should talk to Gwen, to make sure she was okay, Alined had slapped her very hard.<p>

"Gwen! Gwen can you hear me?" Merlin called through the wall of his cell.

"Merlin? Yes I can hear you." she answered.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked concerned.

"Yes, I am fine. But I am honestly scared of what the punishment that Alined just ordered for us is." she said her voice sounding weak.

"As am I, Guinevere." Merlin replied.

Just then both Morgana and Morgause appeared in front of Merlin's cell. Morgause opened the cell door and one of the guards that were with them came in and dragged Merlin out by the scruff of his neck. They brought him to Gwen's cell and shoved him inside. The two guards, Morgana and Morgause made their way in after. Morgana looked at Merlin and began reciting an incantation.

"Merlin, draiocht a abh eith inithe do anois!" Morgana recited and her eyes glowed yellow.

"What did you just do to me?" Merlin asked astonished.

"I have temporarily suspended your powers so that they cannot work in this cell or the one that you have been in, so that you cannot escape your punishment. Go ahead try and use your magic, go on Merlin try!" Morgana laughed icily.

"Bhru ar ais!" Merlin yelled, his eyes glowed yellow but nothing happened, Morgana had not flown back against the wall like he had intended. Morgause laughed and Gwen and Merlin looked absolutely terrified now that they were completely defenseless.

"You will be fine now, the boys magic will not work in the dungeons. You are free to carry out the orders of your lord." Morgause said as she and Morgana swept from the cell with an air of victory.

"What are you going to do to us?" Guinevere asked, truly frightened.

The guards did not answer he but they decided to show her what they were going to do. They grabbed Merlin from his spot next to Gwen and began to bumble him. They hit and hit him. Guinevere shrieked and screamed for them to stop for they were killing him with their own bare hands. They didn't listen however. Gwen realized then that this was her punishment. She was to watch someone that she loved get beaten and hurt and there was nothing that she could do about it. She knew then that the guards wouldn't lay a finger on her, they were striving for emotional pain rather than physical pain with Guinevere.

"STOP! STOP IT YOUR KILLING HIM! YOU MUST STOP IT!" Gwen yelled through the tears that were now falling freely from her eyes.

The guards stopped abruptly as if they had received some sort of signal from someone. They stopped beating Merlin and just left the cell, bloody and bruised Merlin and crying Guinevere alone.

"Merlin, Merlin! Wake up!" Gwen said shaking him lightly so that she wouldn't hurt him anymore than he already was. Merlin groaned and attempted to sit up, but he couldn't so he stayed lying on his stomach. Guinevere began to survey her best friends injuries. He was badly beaten and was covered in blood, bruises had already started to form all over him and he was moaning in pain. Gwen had no idea what to do for him, she had no medical supplies with her and their was nothing to even bandage his wounds with. She sighed and cried silently as Merlin fell asleep. She prayed that Arthur would be here soon and would rescue them so that they could get Merlin back to Gauis, who would know exactly what to do as he always did.

XX

"Sister, I cannot believe that Merlin is a man of magic. He has been living in the castle right under Uther's nose for years now, and neither Uther nor Arthur ever suspected him! Neither did I, how could I be so stupid!" Morgana said to her sister in their chambers in Alined's castle.

"It matters not Sister, we shall still take Camelot, and with the help of Merlin we will be unstoppable!" Morgause said enthusiastically.

"How are we going to get Merlin under our control? Surely he will not do so voluntarily."

"Ah, there is a spell that I have heard of that gives one control of another." Morgause said with a smile.

"What are we to do with Alined once we have taken Camelot and he had out done his usefulness. I know that we had promised him land in Camelot but I don't think that we should honor that agreement do you Sister?" Morgana asked wickedly.

"Of course not, once we have taken Camelot and you have taken your rightful place upon the throne than I shall rule Alined's land as Queen." Morgause said.

"You intend to kill him? How devilish of you Sister." Morgana said with a wicked smile.

XX

Arthur was standing at the gates of Alined's kingdom. He had made great time and was here a half a day ahead of schedule. He paused at the gates however, unsure of how to enter the kingdom. Should he barge in and demand to see Alined, or should he wait until the four days were up and scout it out and try and enter unnoticed and locate the dungeons where they were certainly keeping Gwen and Merlin. Before Arthur could think it through and form a plan he heard someone calling his name.

"Ah, if it isn't Prince Arthur of Camelot. King Alined would like to see you as soon as possible." a guard wearing Alined's colors said and dragged Arthur all the way to the throne room in Alined's castle.

"Arthur! How wonderful to see you once again." Alined said mockingly.

Before Arthur could make a move towards the King there were four guards restraining him. Arthur struggled against their grip but it was no use.

"Where are they? Where are they Alined?" Arthur yelled at the King.

"Ah, I assume you are speaking of Guinevere and Merlin." Alined taunted. "Alright then. Bring in the prisoners!"

Minutes later guards dragged the half conscious Merlin into the room. Right behind him they dragged Guinevere in. Gwen wasn't hurt physically but she was clearly shaken and distraught. Arthur was half relieved and half outraged.

"Guinevere! Merlin!" He called out. Guinevere looked at him sadly. Arthur wasn't even sure that Merlin had heard him. "What the hell did you do to him!" Arthur screamed at Alined in outrage.

"You shall learn all about everything soon enough. Take the Prince to the cells with the other prisoners and send for the Ladies Morgana and Morgause." Alined said.

"Morgana and Morgause!" Arthur said shocked that they were behind all of this. Arthur was then dragged out of the room and thrown into a cell in the dungeons. A few minutes later Gwen and Merlin were shoved into the cell with him. The guards locked the door and Arthur pulled Guinevere into his arms.

"I am so relieved that you are okay Guinevere." Arthur said and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and pulled her into a brief hug before turning his attention to Merlin. " What did they do to him?"

"They beat him and made me watch as a punishment." Gwen said her voice thick with tears.

"Gwen, you forgot to mention that we had to temporarily take away dear Merlin's magic. That is correct Arthur you heard me right. Your serving boy has been lying to you all these years, he is a sorcerer." Morgana said from outside the cell. She laughed at the confusion on Arthur's face and began to walk away.

"Your lying!" He yelled at her.

She turned around for a moment and said,"If you don't believe me just ask dear old Guinevere." and then walked away leaving Arthur, Merlin and Gwen in the cell.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so this one is really short, but I didn't want to keep you waiting as long as I did last time :) Enjoy and pretty please review!

**_Merlin isn't mine!_**

* * *

><p>"If you don't believe me just ask dear old Guinevere." Morgana said, then turned and left Arthur, Merlin and Gwen in the cell.<p>

"Guinevere?" Arthur said quietly. "Is it true, what she says? Merlin has magic.

Arthur did not want to believe, he wouldn't believe it until Guinevere confirmed it. There was no way that Merlin, his idiot servant and best friend was a sorcerer. Arthur had known him for years and never once suspected a thing! No, Arthur thought, there was absolutely no way that it was true. He looked a Guinevere silently begging her to answer him.

"Yes, yes its true Arthur." Gwen said uncertainly. She was afraid of the way he would react. She was afraid of what he may do to Merlin.

Merlin of course being Merlin chose the worst time to regain consciousness. He stirred, sat up and saw Arthur staring at him. Merlin clearly didn't remember being in the throne room and Arthur being hurled into the cell with them. Merlin opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out he coughed and his throat cleared.

"Arthur! When did you get here?" Merlin asked surprised.

"I have only arrived, what the devil is this about you being magic? It cannot be true, you are surely no sorcerer, Merlin." Arthur said half sure.

Merlin looked at Gwen angrily clearly thinking that she spilled the beans about his powers. Gwen sensing this said that it had been Morgana who had told Arthur about Merlin's powers.

"Yes, Arthur it is true. I have magic, I am no sorcerer however. I am a Warlock!" Merlin said.

"No, no, no, no. You cannot be magic. This changes everything. You must never return to Camelot Merlin! You are not safe there. I don't know how you have managed to keep this away from my father and I for all these years. But it is no longer safe for you now." Arthur said.

"Arthur, I cannot leave Camelot. I am bound to you. Protecting you is my destiny. It is my job to make sure that you live. For you are Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King!" Merlin said.

"It is your job to protect...me?" Arthur said thoroughly confused.

"You have no idea how many times that I have saved your life do you? I have done it so many times that I cannot even keep track of them all anymore. One particular stands out in mind. When you were on your quest to the Fisher King's lands to recover his trident I was right behind you protecting you with my powers. I saved your life too Gwen. You remember when that crazy old sorcerer put love poltices under your pillows? Well that was Morgana and they were not real. I used an aging spell on myself and became Dragoon, I got Gwen out of jail." Merlin said reveling in the fact that he was finally getting some credit for his good deeds.

"You mean to tell me that all of these years you have been protecting me and Guinevere with magic? Why on earth would you do that?" Arthur said talking to Merlin like he didn't really know him anymore.

"I told you it is my destiny to protect you Arthur. You are the Once and Future King, and Gwen is the Once and Future Queen. You two will rule Camelot into the best age it has ever seen. Magic will be allowed to be practiced for good. I will be a member of the court. You will be able to Knight whoever it is you want, regardless of their social standing!" Merlin said trying to convince Arthur.

"So you think that Guinevere and I will really get married and we will be the King and Queen?" Arthur said happily.

"No, I shall be the Queen of Camelot, the throne is rightfully mine Arthur. You and your Queen and member of court warlock will all perish soon enough!" Morgana said wickedly.


End file.
